Nine Sacrifices
by Insanity Booster
Summary: It's 9/9/09 and Trent has a plan to please the Ninth God. It involves nine former castmates and eighteen knives. If you don't like Psycho Trent you wont like this.


_**Okay, so clearly it is not 9/9/09. I needed to put that date because crazy Trent would perform something "special" on such a perfect date.  
I own nothing.  
And I apologise in advance for any spelling errors, this laptop sucks and life hates me, plus my h key broke so I have to copy and paste like a loser, so if you see a random 'v' here and there that's why.  
**__**I also apologise incase this offends anyone.**_

* * *

Trent sat in the middle of a circle of nine candles. Every night at 9pm he would pray to the Ninth god. Tonight was no exception. The only difference was that tomorrow was a very special day indeed. Tomorrow was 9/9/09. Trent knew that he was going to have to do something extra special for the Ninth god tomorrow. The prayer lasted nine minutes and he blew out all nine candles and stood up. Trent walked through to his bathroom and threw nine handfuls of water on his face.

"Tomorrow I must perform a ritual for the almighty god of nine." Trent told himself as he dried his face. He brushed his teeth nine times then went to the sitting room to watch nine minutes of TV. It was his daily routine and while everyone had thought his fascination with the number nine was weird, Trent thought they were weird. What would they honestly do without the number nine? Nothing.

An idea suddenly struck Trent as he was getting into bed that night. A sacrifice. Trent would sacrifice nine people to the Ninth god and it would please him greatly. Trent fell into a peaceful sleep that night and dreamt of riding nine unicorns to the ninth planet and marrying the number nine.

The next morning Trent woke up at nine minutes to nine and prepared his candles for this morning's prayer. At exactly 9am he began his nine minute prayer. At nine minutes past nine he blew out the candles and got dressed to get ready for tonight's events. Trent decided he would only sacrifice people with four letters in their name as Trent had five letters and five+four=nine.

Trent found a piece of paper and a pen and began listing people he knew that had four letters in their name.

_Gwen  
Cody  
Noah  
Chef  
Mike  
Zoey  
Dawn  
Izzy  
Beth  
Owen_

Trent realised he had ten people and punched himself in the face nine times for this abomination. He needed to scrap someones name for it to be perfect. Trent decided on leaving Izzy out of it, after all she would probably be difficult to drug and kidnap because she was crazy. Trent couldn't understand how someone could be so insane. He scribbled out her name and folded the list and put it in his pocket. The first victim was Gwen.

Gwen lived in a small bungalow on her own. She had decided to go to art college and got a small place to stay. Trent snuck around the back and noticed a window open slightly. He thanked the Ninth god for this luck and pulled it open wide enough to fit through. Trent climbed through it and crashed onto the floor of Gwen's bedroom. He cursed nine times and Gwen came running though to see what the noise was. She began screaming when she spotted Trent sitting on her bedroom floor dressed in black. Trent had decided to dress in black because that's what they did in the movies, so why not?

"Trent! What the hell are you doing here?" Gwen yelled, backing away from the intruder.

"I'm here to collect you." Trent announced proudly and Gwen's eyes widened.

"Get out, you're crazy!" Gwen ran to call the police. Trent took no time in getting up and running after her. Once he reached her he picked up the lamp on the table and smashed it over her head. She moaned then fell to the ground. Trent injected her to make sure she stayed knocked out until nine minutes to nine tonight.

Trent carried her body out to his car and threw her into the back seat. He knew that if people noticed him entering his house nine times with nine bodies they would be a little worried so he took Gwen's body to an abandoned house. It would be perfect. Trent dropped the body on the floor and took off to find his next sacrifice.

Cody was next and he was sitting in his room playing video games with Owen and Noah. Trent thanked the Ninth god for this amazing luck. It was all going so much easier than he had planned. On the way over Trent had stopped in at his house and picked up his homemade sleeping gas that he always kept for situations like this. He threw the small can of sleeping gas into the room and heard them all gasp and ask what was going on. Trent waited nine minutes and crept into the house and through to the bedroom. Owen, Cody and Noah were all fast asleep on the ground. Trent injected them all and grabbed Cody and Noah's small bodies. They were easy and he bundled them into the car. It was going to be difficult getting Owen out. He grabbed the large boy and began pulling him out of the house. It was difficult and took over nine minutes, but Trent eventually managed to get him into the car and was on his way to drop them off at the house.

Trent pulled them all out and put them all on the floor like Gwen. Gwen was still sound asleep on the ground. Trent checked his watch and it was now two in the afternoon. It was difficult work trying to kidnap people. He only had seven hours left.

Trent pulled his list out and checked the next victim. Chef. Trent knew that Chef worked in a prison, but it was the weekend and he was probably home. Trent drove by the cook's house, it was immaculate and had various gnomes all over the garden. Trent rolled his eyes nine times at the ex military man. He looked in all the windows but no sign of Chef. Trent cursed nine times and got back in his car. He decided to try Chef's work, but he spotted Chef walking along holding two shopping bags at the end of the street. Trent got in the car and waited for Chef to enter his house. Chef took ages trying to unlock the door and Trent figured now would be as good a time as any. He got out of the car quietly and crept over to Chef with one of the garden gnomes raised above his head. Trent brought the gnome down on Chef's head and the older man fell to the ground. Trent laughed hysterically nine times and dragged Chef to the car. Once he got the body in the car Trent injected him and drove off.

Trent noticed that next on the list was Zoey and Mike. He had no idea where they would be, he tried both houses but no sign of either of them. Trent sighed nine times. This was going to be difficult and he only had six hours left now. Trent drove around the town looking for them and finally found them sitting in the park with a picnic. He grabbed a blanket out of the car and approached them.

"You're Trent, aren't you? I recognise you from Total Drama Season 2." Zoey smiled at him.

"Yes. Now. Don't scream." Trent instructed and threw the blanket over them and ran off.

"Stop you lunatic!" a young man cried out.

"Put those innocent people down!" a woman with a baby stroller shouted.

Trent ignored them all and threw Zoey and Mike into the car. The couple stared at Trent in disbelief and he jammed the needle in them and they were knocked out cold.

Trent dropped them off at the house and scanned his victims. Everyone was still asleep which was a good sign. He left to find the last two on the list. Which happened to be Dawn and Beth. Dawn would be in her small house in the forest. She enjoyed living with the animals. Beth would probably be over at Lindsay's house.

Trent stopped outside Lindsay's very large house. She was very rich. He climbed over the six foot fence and ran to the balcony. It wasn't going to be easy getting up there. Trent evaluated it and decided anything was possible with the power of nine. He attempted to climb the beam but failed nine times. Trent kicked it nine times and swore nine times. He decided to just use the back door and opened it with ease. He snuck up to Lindsay's room and found them both trying on different clothes.

"Trent! Do you wanna come try on clothes with us?" Lindsay asked, holding out a dress.

"I am here for Beth. Beth, could you come out here for a moment?" Trent gestured to the door and Beth shrugged and followed him out.

"What did you wa-" Beth was cut off when Trent shoved his hand over her mouth and injected her. She went limp and he carried her to his car.

Last but not least was Dawn. Trent left her until last because she was the most difficult. He left his car a little bit away from the forest and proceeded to walk along the path to Dawn's home. Once he got to the house she was stood waiting for him. Trent approached her carefully and started to talk but was cut off.

"I know why you are here, Trent. It's all over your aura. You wont take me." Dawn said, calmly, as if people tried to sacrifice her everyday.

"But, you're the last person." Trent pouted and pulled out the needle. Dawn shook her head slowly.

"If you want one more person get Izzy. Or perhaps José, Alejandro's brother. Would he not be perfect for your ritual?" Dawn asked.

"Yes!" Trent exclaimed. Dawn relaxed and walked over to Trent.

"On you go then." she smiled up at him.

"Okay, just one more thing." Trent stopped and jammed the needle in her arm. She fell to the ground and he picked her up.

"Anything is possible with the power of nine." Trent said as he put her in the car.

It was now six o'clock and Trent had so much to organise. He stopped at his house and picked up his nine candles and nine knives, he also picked up nine lengths of rope. Then he dropped Dawn off at the abandoned house and started preparing everything.

Trent tried everyone up separately and placed them in a circle around him. This was going to please the Ninth god greatly. Trent placed the candles, one in front of each victim. Once he slit the throat of each person then he would put nine drops of their blood in a small cup and drink it.

Everyone began waking up at seven and Trent was shocked, they were early. But it didn't matter, everything was sorted.

"What are you doing you crazy psycho!?" Gwen yelled at her ex-boyfriend.

"I have a ritual prepared for you all. I am going to give you over to the Ninth god." Trent announced, grinning widely.

"Are you insane!? This is all for the number nine?" Noah's usual sarcastic attitude was replaced with actual fear. Everyone knew Trent was crazy and wouldn't think twice about killing them for the number nine.

"No and yes." Trent answer, picking up the nine knives. Each of them was labelled with a name.

"I'm going to sacrifice you alphabetically." Trent told them.

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Gwen asked, unimpressed.

"It should. This is all for a good cause."

"You're a fucking psycho, Trent!" Gwen shouted and struggled to get out of her ropes. It was difficult, they were tied pretty tight.

"Owen won't make a good sacrifice, he's too big, don't you think?" Owen pleaded with Trent.

"No, you'll be perfect. The Ninth god will be pleased. This is a magical day." Trent started sobbing and cried for nine minutes before wiping his tears away. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Dude, you're fucking mental." Noah glared at Trent and tried getting out of his ropes too. The result was the same as Gwen.

"Yeah, yeah. I need to make nine cuts on your palms before I please the Ninth god. So starting alphabetically, Beth. You're up." Trent sat in front of the small girl who looked ready to burst into tears herself.

"Wait, I can't use the same knife twice, nine doesn't go into two evenly. I'll be back. I'm going to go and get nine more knives." Trent announced before leaving.

"Guys, we really need to get out of here. Trent is a nut job." Gwen stated and began struggling out of her ropes. It was no use still.

"Oh, really? We never noticed." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone have some food?" Owen asked as his stomach started rumbling.

"No time for that big guy." Noah told his friend. "Gwen, what were you thinking dating this creep?"

"Trent was so sweet when we met!" Gwen cried.

"Guys, why are Mike and I here? We never even met Trent." Zoey asked, sounding scared.

"You have four letters in your name. We all do, haven't you noticed?" Cody asked everyone. They all took a moment to think about it and it finally struck them.

"You have a point. Trent has an obsession with four because his name has five letters and 4+5=9." Gwen sighed.

"Well, what can we do?" Beth finally asked.

"Trent's aura gives off crazy at the highest of levels. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him." Dawn looked at her lap.

"I don't think she meant what can we do for psycho guy, I think she meant what can we do to get out." Mike sighed.

"Why am I even here? My real name isn't Chef!" Chef shouted.

"That's what Trent knows you as. What is your real name?" Gwen asked.

"It's not Chef. And it does not have four letters. Or nine." Chef glared at the ropes holding him. When did Trent become a master in tying knots?

"Cody! You said you took a special knot tying class, can you untie these?" Owen suddenly asked.

Cody looked away. "I missed the untying class." he said, quietly.

"Nice one, genius." Noah hissed at him.

"Guys, if we all start arguing Trent will be back and we'll be killed." Gwen tried to calm everyone down.

"What do you say we should do?" Mike questioned trying to shrug the ropes off himself.

"Well, if Trent plans on killing us we need the police. This requires a phone. Anyone got one?" Gwen looked around and everyone shook their heads.

"Great, Trent picked a bunch of people with no social lives." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Zoey, Mike? Don't you guys have a phone?" She asked them, hopefully.

"No, I left mine at home, charging." Zoey sighed, Mike shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Darn kids and their modern gangs!" Chester yelled.

"Great, just what we need." Noah frowned.

The door of the house banged and everyone jumped. Trent had returned. Chester took a deep breath again and Mike came back.

"Sorry." Was all he said. Zoey shrugged and gave him a sad look.

"I have returned. Beth, are you ready?" Trent asked the nerdy girl. She gulped.

"It'll be fun." Trent encouraged and pulled the knife across her palm. She gasped in pain and began to cry.

"Beth!" Owen shouted trying to reach her. Most people looked away. They couldn't face it. Trent cut her hand eight more times and smiled proudly.

"That was great! Now place your hand over this cup." Trent instructed and she complied.

"Next up is Chef." Trent announced and grabbed Chef's hand. The large man glared and tried to pull back but Trent was surprisingly strong. The psycho did the same to Chef as he had done to Beth. Then he repeated this all on everyone else.

"Good, now that you're all prepared I will light the candles and sit them in your cups of blood. Trent did as he said he would and smiled widely at everyone.

"Can we go now?" Gwen asked, hopefully. Trent simply shook his head.

"No! You all need to die for the Ninth god to be happy!" He checked his watch and noticed it was almost nine. Trent stood up and stared at them all for nine seconds each.

"It is almost time. Allow me to begin the ritual chant." Trent cleared his throat and began.

"NINE...NINE...NINE...NINE...NINE...NINE...NINE... NINE...NINE!" Everyone looked confused and frightened.

"Beth. It is time." Trent grabbed Beth who started to freak out.

"I sacrifice Beth to the Ninth god!" Trent yelled and grabbed the knife labelled "Beth"

"No! Beth!" Owen, Cody and Gwen all screamed. Zoey had tears streaming down her face, Mike was trying to whisper words of comfort to her. Noah was speechless for the first time ever. Chef even looked worried. Dawn simply sat with her eyes closed trying to block it all out.

Trent made a large slit along her neck and held a cup to let nine drops fall in. Gwen screamed and started throwing herself about.

"Calm down, Gwen. Your turn will be soon. But next up is Chef." Trent turned to the cook.

"Uh, my name isn't even Chef!" The large man tried to save himself but Trent shook his head.

"I know you as Chef. Time to give you to the Ninth god." Trent picked up the knife labelled "Chef"

"I sacrifice Chef to the Ninth god!" He shouted once again and pulled the knife along Chef's throat. Once again Gwen's screams echoed in the old building.

"Cody! It's your turn, buddy." Trent smiled at Cody who paled.

"No! You can't, not Cody! Please, Trent!" Gwen struggled and began crying. Noah was also on the verge of tears, which was very out of character for him. But anything is possible by the power of nine. Zoey began screaming and thrashing about.

"You're all so impatient!" Trent picked up Cody and grabbed the "Cody" knife.

"I sacrifice Cody to the Ni-"

"Wait!" Noah yelled and blinked. "I'll go next, please."

"That's very kind, Noah. The only problem is if I mess up the order the Ninth god will punish me nine times." Trent told the bookworm.

"I sacrifice Cody to the Ninth god!" Trent exclaimed and cut Cody's throat.

"No! Cody!" Noah shouted. Gwen and Zoey both sat in tears and Owen looked positively petrified. Dawn opened her eyes, she knew she was next. She had a plan, but had no idea if it would work.

"Dawn, your turn." Trent lifted the small girl and her knife.

"Trent. The Ninth god. I sense his aura." Dawn told the crazy guy.

"Really? What is it like?" Trent looked excited.

"It's not pleased. It thinks killing people is wrong." She said, "You should stop before it gets really angry."

"Nonsense. It's only because I've only managed to kill three people so far. The Ninth god will be pleased when I kill you all and drink your blood." Trent smiled to himself.

Meanwhile Mike was trying to get his ropes off, as was Zoey. Gwen and Noah were too upset over Cody's death to do anything. Owen was thinking of food.

"Psst, Gwen. I managed to get one of the hand ones off. Dawn's stalling. You need to get yourself untied or you're next." Mike whispered to Gwen who stopped crying and started wiggling her hands about to get the ropes off.

"I mean it, Trent. The Ninth god's aura looks unhappy." Dawn told Trent who sighed.

"Look, no offence but I know more about the Ninth god than you. The Ninth god asked me to do this."

"But, this isn't right!" Owen added in.

Mike managed to get his other hand free but kept them behind his back or Trent would snap and slaughter nine thousand people nine times. Zoey also managed to free one of her hands, Noah wasn't even trying and Gwen wasn't having much luck.

"Noah, come on. For Cody." Mike whispered. Noah nodded his head and began pulling at his hands.

"Enough! It's time." Trent declared.

"I sacrifice Dawn to the Ninth god!" Trent slit her throat and everyone winced. Gwen started tugging on her ropes frantically. She was next.

"Gwen, the former love of my life." Trent pulled his ex-girlfriend up. "We were so happy. Tell me, was Duncan worth it?"

Gwen took a breath and shook her head. "At least he's not about to kill me."

Trent laughed, "It's okay. I found a new love. The number nine."

"You're fucked up, Trent." Gwen told him as she pulled at her hands again.

"Perhaps." He said.

"I sacrifice Gwen to the Ninth god!" Trent announced once again before putting the point of the knife to her throat.

"No, Trent, please." Gwen gasped.

He cut her throat and poured nine drops into a cup. Everyones eyes widened. Mike took a breath. At least he could save four people. Zoey was one of them, this meant a lot to him.

"Mike, let's go, man." Trent said to the boy.

"Yeah." Mike said, quietly.

"No! I love you, Mike!" Zoey shouted and began crying once again.

"I love you too, Zoey." Mike gave her a smile and turned his back her. She gasped when she noticed both his hands were free.

"Are you ready, Mike?" Trent asked, picking up the knife with Mike's name on it.

"The question is, are you?" Mike replied, grabbing the knife and stabbing it into Trent nine times. Everyone gasped and Trent fell to the floor.

"The Ninth god will not be pleased, you used nine against me on the 9th of September 2009! This is an abomination!" Trent used his last breath to say. Trent swore nine times and finally died.

"Mike! You did it! You saved us!" Zoey exclaimed. Mike rushed over and untied her, Owen and Noah.

"I'm sorry about Cody, Gwen, Beth, Dawn and Chef." Mike sighed.

They took the bodies of Gwen, Cody, Dawn, Chef and Beth and drove off, leaving the house and Trent behind and never looking back.

* * *

_**The ending sucked and I suck at writing. I swear, it wasn't supposed to be so twisted and fucked up. I also threw in a little bit of NoCo, Noah willing to die in Cody's place. I was originally gonna let Trent succeed in killing them all but I was like, nah. I also originally planned it to be funny, but it got kind of morbid. I promise, I'm not a psycho.**_


End file.
